K : Green and Violet
by M404
Summary: Unbeknown by everyone, Homra's King, Mikoto Suoh and Adolf K. Weissman, a.k.a Isana Yashiro is still alive? How can it be? And in the same time, 2 other kings is showing up, the Green and Violet Clan. What do they want?
1. Prologue

"You're awake."

A certain red head boy widen his eyes and immediately regain his composure and took his baseball bat and skateboard, looking everywhere to find the source of the unknown voice. He then realize that he was placed in a total white room , with all the HOMRA members. He gained his composure fast enough in realization, and smirked in delight.

"Rascal... What did you do to us?!" He shouted , and attacked the figure in the shadows with his skateboard.

As if defending from Yata Misaki, the skateboard boy, counterattack is the easiest thing in the world, the figure easily step aside from Yata.

The figure step forward to avoid the dim light, at the same time the others from HOMRA gained their consciousness. The figure appeared to be a small girl, a little taller that Anna, she have a long dual-colored hair , loosely tight with her glamorous butterfly headband.

"Boy." She snickered at Yatta with a blank face, and extended her arms, eyes glinting at Yatta. "Get lost." In the moment those two phrase was said, a great impact from the girls body was formed, crashing the windows and sent Yata aside about 2 meters far.

Yata clicked his tongue in annoyance, "shit.. Who's that damn girl?!"

"It's not really a nice thing to say, kid, after what I've done." The mysterious girl spoke calmly , glaring at Yatta coldly.

"Well, what have YOU done?" Yata snickered, flinched at the glare the girl gave him. "And how old are you?! Who do you call kid, you bitch?!"

"Shut your goddamn mouth, you son of a vegetable! Another word from you , I'll slay your idiot tongue!" The girl shouted, glaring Yata harder than before but still hold her well composed figure.

As Yata want to snapped at the girl again, Kusanagi hurriedly clamps his hands hardly and smile in apology at the cold mysterious girl.

"I'm really sorry for the problem here, Yuki Onna-san." Kusanagi said politely to the girl, who he called as 'Yuki Onna'.

"Don't sweat it, it's alright, Kusanagi Izumo." She said coldly with no expression at all.

Kusanagi smiled and glared at Yata to shut him up, before the girl in front of him would be more than annoyed, and he knows, if that happens, he can't reassured his nor the others safety as well.

'Yuki Onna' sighed and walked out from the room. She stopped by the door, and said," You all are in the hospital, in Tokyo. And.. Your king, is now in great medical service, you can't met him now. But I assure you, he's not in dying state." .. And she closed the door.

And that announcement is more than enough to make all the HOMRA clansman shouted in joy and realived.

* * *

"How are they?" A pink-yellow haired girl said while transforming her body from her rabbit form.

"You think?" 'Yuki Onna' said with a long heavy sigh.

"Dunno. I guess they're just as bad as they were rumoured."

"If you mean about their bond, right. Other is nonsense. They are in joy as I informed that their King is safe. Safe and sound."

"I see..."

"They've been through too much."

"Yeah."

"But I can't assure.."

"Assure what?"

"No, nothing. Forget it."

* * *

_"Who are you?" Said the weak red head boy who is trembling out of fear as the girl in front of him gave him a mug of hot chocolate._

_"Me? Natha( Nata in japanese) Mizune. Are you alright? Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you and your friend." She said with a kind smile and gave another mug in her hand to the raven haired boy beside the red head boy.  
_

_The two boys just nodded, and recieve the mugs gracefully and took a sipped of it at the same time.  
_

_"So, mind telling me what are you doing in this middle of night? Especially, it's spring now. It isn't warm at night in spring you now." Natha scolded the two boys softly.  
_

_"We're being kicked out by our parents." The raven boy said.  
_

_"Kicked out from your house, eh? Well, just be graceful with it."  
_

_"EH? Why?" The red head boy snapped in disagreement.  
_

_"Well, me and my friends are being kicked out from a country. I can't say the details, it'll took me long time to elaborate. Now, how about spending night at my place? You both will be ill if I left you both here anyway. So, what's your name?"  
_

_"Wha-" "I'm Fushimi Saruhiko. And this red haired boy is my best friend. Yata Misaki."  
_

* * *

__**To be continued...  
**


	2. Chapter 1

_"May I know why you are here, young lady?" As you recall, Ogon no Ou's clansman is called the rabbits. So indeed , who was talking now is one of the rabbit._

_"I'm here to talk to Ogon no Ou-sama. Daikaku Kokujoji-sama." The small girl in front of the rabbit stated monotonously. Her face is deep red, maybe because the awkwardness the situation is to the girl.  
_

_"May you elaborate your excuse more? I can't just let you met the king that easily, young lady." The rabbit replied calmly.  
_

_"... I'm here to be the vassal, no, the clansman of Adolf K. Weismann-sama, Shirogane no ou-sama. I at least need to confirm and ask for the possibility to Ogon no Ou-sama , from the information I got." She said, with trembling monotone voice.  
_

_"Very well, I'll tell the king now. I can't assure you one hundredth percent. The result all based on the King's answer."  
_

_"That's very well understandable." The small girl nod, and unexpectedly bowed deeply to the rabbit. " I thank you for all your kindness of your pure heart to helped me this far. I'm honored."  
_

_The rabbit smiled awkwardly, shocked enough to be speechless by the attitude the little girl made. He utterly nodded and rushed to inform the Gold King.  
_

_The answer from the gold king made the girl sighed in relief. She smiled for the first time, and nodded as the rabbit offered to escort her to the King's room._

_"Come in." A deep voice answered as the door was knocked._

_The rabbit opened the door gracefully and closed it right after the girl has fully inside the room.  
_

_"So, as my clansman told me, you want to become the clansman of the Shirogane no Ou, Adolf K. Weismann?" The old man stated, asking for confirmation.  
_

_"Yes, your highness. I, Natha Mizune, inwardly ask for the honor to serve Shirogane no Ou-sama, Adolf K. Weismann-sama." She said in complete politeness.  
_

_"I see... well, tell me what you can do."  
_

_Well, that caught her off guard.  
_

_"A-Ah.. I.. I can cook... and I'm a fast learner.. We-well, I'm ready for any job the King will asked me to do. I vowed to myself to do it even if my life in the line." She stuttered nervously, her stoic face changed directly to blushing beet root state.  
_

_"Well, well... Not bad.. Considering Weismann have quitely said that he needed a babysitter..." Daikaku said , breathing deeply. " Now, the thing to do is waiting for his confirmation. I can't assure you for his answer, Natha Mizune-kun."  
_

_"Y-yes." She replies awkwardly.  
_

_Daikaku smiled and called the Shirogane no Ou right away. Natha nervously waited just to have Daikaku's smile and a nodded. As if she receive the signal, she smiled in return , as Daikaku told her to follow him to the landing space for Himmelreich.  
_

_The Himmelreich's door gracefully opened wide, as if welcoming Daikaku and the candid-want-to-be-clansman a little steps behind.  
_

_Daikaku lead Natha to Weismann's room, and to be there only to get warm welcoming signature smile for the immortal king.  
_

_"Lieutenant, long time no meet! How are you? Your hair now is getting light colored~ Oh, oh, is this small girl beside you , is the candid you told me on the phone? How old is she? And-" Adolf's babbling wont end if only not for the old Lieutenant's words of the wise.  
_

_"Weismann, despite your age , your attitude still conquered with teenager. I'm fine , thank you, if you didn't recognize what did my message for yesterday told you about my health. And yes, this girl beside me wants to be your clansman, even though I don't understand her perspective for wanting to be your clansman , as you're just an fool, Weismann."  
_

_Adolf just chuckled in dismay, and took a sight on the young girl. "So, what's your name? Introduce yourself is much better than let myself guessing on your profile."  
_

_"A-Ah.. Yes, with the honor for you, Shirogane no Ou-sama." The girl stuttered in awkwardness. "I'm called Natha Mizune, I'm 15 in the age. My birthday is on 25 December, and my horoscope is Capricorn. My blood type is A."  
_

_"I see.. you really a no-nonsense type aren't you." Adolf chuckled in amusement. "So, yes, I accept her to be my clansman then, Lieutenant. I'll test her my self if it is needed."_

* * *

"Hm... how is his state now, Doctor?"

"Ah.. Mizune-sama.. I apologize, but his state is not yet better than last time. But his internal organs didn't have a serious damage. It's a relieving fact to us, we hope this means a good thing , Mizune-sama." The young doctor stated with a smile to the short young lady in front of him.

"Hn. That's good. I hope you keep on working." Natha said to the doctor and leaves.

"So.. how was it?"

Natha stopped as she heard that voice. "Lia.." She whispered, and turned to face the speaker. " He's not really in the state I could call as 'fine' though. But his internal organ is safe, for now." She said , still in her monotone voice.

"I see, that isn't a bad news, _Yuki Onna._" Lia chuckled as she pressed on Natha's nick name when she's in her work costume.

"Stop calling me like that, _Oujo-san._" Natha snickered in annoyance, still kept on her stoic mask and turned to another way and walked.

"Ups.. don't be such a grumpy , Natha~" Lia stated childishly. "Wait for me. I want to met the blue clan as well."

"Don't be such a butt-head, Lia. You're annoying." Natha stated.

"Bad Natha, your mouth isn't polite, especially to your best friend here~" Lia snickered and grinned.

"..."

"Geez.. Your attitude is just very .. stoic now.. If you're in a different outfit, your outcome is different, geez."

"Lia, shut it before it kills you."

"Right.."

"Shut up."

* * *

_"Natha~ your first job is to cook for me!" Adolf chimed childishly, provoking the girl with his smiles._

_"Sure, right away, my King." Natha said, and with that she dashed to the kitchen.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_A good 2 hour has past, now Adolf K. Weismann is very hungry, until the grumbling voice from his stomach was loud enough to be heard.  
_

_"Natha-chan, how many hours left before it's ready?" Adolf whines , holding his stomach in the scene.  
_

_"Almost ready.. Don't enter the dinner room first, sire!" The squeaky small sweet voice was heard, just to make Adolf smiled and chuckled in the process. _

_Before long, a knock was heard much to Adolf's relief.  
_

_"It's ready." The small clumsy girl whispered, but enough to make the immortal King heard what she said.  
_

_Adolf smiled and walked with the girl to the Dinner room only to gaped widely there.  
_

_Adolf wanders around the table, amused to see the dishes performed beautifully and gracefully there. All the dishes shows their delicacy and it's really mouth-watering.  
_

_"Wow.. you really are a good chef, Natha-chan!" Adolf complimented in amused tone.  
_

_"... Thank you.."  
_

* * *

"Excuse us.. are you all awake yet?" Natha greeted while knocking on the Scepter 4's hospital room, hoping for an answer from behind the door.

"Yes we are. Please come in." A light baritone voice answer.

Without further complications , Natha and Lia went in the room politely.

"Munakata Reisi-sama, Ao no Ou. How are you feelings?" Natha asked politely.

"Very well better." Reisi said calmly.

"Uh.. Natha?" A soft whispered from the rabbit girl caught Natha's attention. "Yes Lia?" She answered with the samesoft whisper. "Um.. The Scepter 4's members are making me uneasy.." Lia conquered, making Natha to took notice to her surroundings.

Oh, yes. All the Scepter 4's clansman are standing shifty , as if they are meant to attacked the two girls as they got the signal.

Munakata Reisi also taken a notice and gestured his man and Awashima to stopped.

"I'm sorry for the discomfort." Natha bows in apology.

"No, it was me to apologies to you, Natha Mizune, the President of Cryteia Project, the allies and controller for the Weismann power user. Your nickname is... _Yuki Onna, Shirogane Hime _and _Niji no Usagi._" Reisi stated completely distinguished Natha's identity.

"Yes, Munakata Reisi, the 4th King a.k.a Ao no Ou-sama, the leader for Scepter 4." Natha sated calmly and sighed. "It looks like nothing to worry with you and your clansman. Only the boy named Fushimi Saruhiko. It seems he's not in a good state. He's bringing too much stress for his body liking."

"And how is Fushimi now, Natha Mizune?" Awashima asked in demanding tone with her composed gesture.

"With his condition, he's preferred to have his own room beside your room. He's sleeping soundlessly now, the medics told me, he'll be fine if he rest for a few days."

"Thank you for the information, Natha-san." Reisi softly said to Natha, and the girl replied with a nod, and she gestured for allowance to leave.

Reisi nodded and the two girls left speechlessly.

* * *

_"Natha-chan, it's time for me to train you~" Adolf chimed while poking the girl on the cheek making the girl flinch within his touches._

_"Very well, my King. What should I do to pleased you?"  
_

_"Ah.. As stoic as you can always be, eh? Now, please jump for a hundredth times!" Adolf said and smiled.  
_

_"Eh?... That's too embarrassing.." Natha mumbled.  
_

_"No it's not! Just jump, oh, and pushed your legs to the ground hard, okay?"  
_

_Even though her face looked very annoyed, the small girl did it anyways.  
_

_With the sky-window of the Himmelreich opened, the girl jumped as high as 40 feets, making her to scream in fear as the gravity pulls her down.  
_

_Adolf welcoming hand greeted her body, in result , the girl was being carried bridal style way by the immortal king. The girl blushes and jumped down gracefully, nodded in thankful way to the king.  
_

_"Good job! Now jump another ninety nine times!" The King chimed with his signature smile.  
_

_The scene only make him recieve a terror look from his only clansman.  
_

_"You are kidding me..."  
_

* * *

"Where will we go now, Natha?" Lia asked in cheerful way.

"To the two clansman of Weismann-sama's room." Natha replied almost in no-emotion way.

"Owh.. I see.." Lia conquered and smiled, taking steps cheerfully , trying to catch up with her partner who is 10 steps farther than her.

Not for long , the two has reached the lift, and both of them walk inside in no time. Natha pressed on the 4th floor button, and the lift closed immediately and goes up to the 4th level.

As the lift doors opened, the two ladies went out and take a quick steps to the destination. Natha stopped as the room was in front of her, and she knocked softly on the metallic surface. "Excuse us, are you awake?"

"Yes, please come in." A gentle voice replied.

Natha opened the door softly before she remember something. She jolted in surprise and immediately looked at Lia, with the look that said 'I-need-to-go-now-please-do-it-for-me' before dashed out until she's no where to be seen.

Lia just sighed in annoyance and entered the room awkwardly.

"Well... Hello.. My name is Lia Usagine and I'm the first Queen in the Cryteia Project , and I.." With that her voice trailed of as her face blushed red .

"I'm Yatogami Kuroh,the co-, no, the clansman of the first king, Adolf K. Weismann. And the girl who is still sleeping here is Neko." The black haired samurai said politely and smiled. "If I may know, where were we? And what time is this?"

"Oh, well we are in the Hospital at Tokyo, and the time now is-"

_Criet..._

Lia's replied soft squeaking sound of the opening door, revealing Natha with a big luxurious and delicious looking cake on her hand. Lia quickly opened the rest for Natha to get in, and Natha nodded in thankful way to Lia and putted the cake on the table beside Kuroh.

"It's 5 January.. on 8 pm.. uh.. Happy birthday?" Natha stated softly , her face is as red as a just cooked lobster.

Kuroh stunned and look at the cake in surprising way, then smiled gracefully. "Thank you, Natha-chan. Long time we didn't met, yet you still remember my birthday." He replied gently and patted Natha's head softly, earning her blushes more.

And who left is Lia who is stunned by the scene in front of her. "Wait.. you both know each other?"

* * *

"Is Isana Yashiro is awake yet?" A black haired girl with poker face and a modern mini kimono said to the doctor in charge in the hospital room she was in.

"Yes, Olivia (Orivira)-sama. Isana Yashiro is awaken now." The doctor said and the let the girl go further to the room, to find a certain fool-faced white haired teenager who lied weakly on his hospital bed.

"... Yo, Shiro." Kurona, the girl stated monotonously.

"Yo!" Shiro replied rather cheerfully. "How is it?"

"How is it? What do you mean?" Kurona replied , clearly confused.

"How is your kind doing?" Shiro said it again, with a longer sentence.

"Don't say that I'm a human, Shiro. Because I'm not one, and never be. I don't want to anyway. I don't want to be the same as the creature who throw us away." Kurona flinched in annoyance. " And for your information, the mankind is still as usual. If you meant by my kinds is Natha-tan, Lia, Shiro , and the others, well, I guess the answer is no different. We're just in our normal state."

Shiro chuckled as he heard Kurona's first reply in dismay , and smiled in comforting way as he heard the second reply.

"That's great to hear. So where are they?"

" Natha-tan and Lia is checking on others, Shiro stayed at the mansion for safety." Kurona answered.

"I see... Oh, and how is Kuroh and Neko? They are alright right?"

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's reply for the review: **Thank you **lhadyprilla** for your review! ^^ I apologize deeply for the cause of your confusion by the new characters I inserted. Regarding this, I've tried to make the profile and the picture for each of the character to help the understanding. I'll quickly inform you , and anyone else who have been thinking the same, as the profile of each of the characters ready in the next chapter. About the note you said about Natha Mizune ( Yuki Onna) as the first clansman of Adolf K. Weismann, I'll explain it in this chapter. ^^ I hope my answer is enough for now. ^^ And I really grateful** lhadyprilla** , for you have been the first reviewer in this fanfiction. Thank you very much for your support.

-M404

**Disclaimer: K Project (c) GoRa and GoHands.**

* * *

"_Geez, Saruhiko! Don't butt in my sentence!" Yata growled in annoyance, "Never mind. Where is your place?" He continued and glared at Natha._

"_Eh? My place?" _

"_You said you'll take us to your place." Yata snorted._

"_Sorry... I've slipped my tongue." Natha said apologizing and look up, looking at a certain Himmelreich. "It's not my place. It's my friend's bar." She continued and smiled at the two._

"_What? Bar?" Yata snapped._

"_Yes, HOMRA bar. "_

* * *

"What do you mean by , '_wait.. you both know each other?_'?" Natha snapped clearly annoyed while her coated fingers delicately motioned Lia's quote.

"I... I'm just shocked, no need to be mad! Or annoyed... or angry..."Lia feedback while her voice trailing of in the last sentences.

"Yes, we both know each other," Natha said , clicking her tongue in annoyance and glared at Lia, Lia just nervously grinned and scratched her pinkish blonde hair.

"Since?"

"Since the Gold King make a meeting for the Kings for the first time." Kuroh answered simply.

Natha nodded in agreement. "Yes, I met all the kings , for the first time , there. And also Kuroh Yatogami."

"I see... You two seems very close. Are you both dating or something? You-"

"NO. We. are. NOT. dating. EVER." Natha butted in and snapped with reddened face and trembling body. Leaving Kuroh and Lia grinned and sweat-dropping nervously.

"O-Okay... You guys are NOT dating?" Lia repeated nervously with a grin still comfortably plastered on her face.

"YES." Natha growled, annoyed, and tried to gain back her posture.

"So, Kuroh-kun, I bet you both are okay, I mean not in harm or something. But you both need to rest for about a week, then you both can go to my house, because, the Ashinaka High is in construction for a year or less. You can stay if you want, later." Natha said , and walked softly to the door, followed by Lia. "I'll be here tomorrow in the breakfast time." Natha said softly, with reddened cheeks.

Kuroh, again, stunned, and just chuckled and nod , and look at Natha for the last time to have a small nod from her, and she went out then closed the door.

* * *

"Yes, they are alright. No worries. But, you've just had past your critical session , you know." Kurona said calmly.

Shiro nodded in relief, glad that his two clansman and friend is alright.

"Well, tomorrow Natha-tan will come here. Miss your daughter?" Kurona snickered while stacking out her tongue , jokingly.

Shiro smiled and replied, "of course I am. I'm mourning in the Himmelreich ; before I got amnesia; when she's not there. Old habit die hard really. I can't stop calling her. I always forgot, when I know I'm the one who ask her out that day."

"A father with daughter complex." Kurona snickered again, grinning widely.

Shiro just laughed and smiled, "maybe I am."

"Right... I still don't understand how an old hag have a daughter that young." Kurona sighed with a grinned, and poked Shiro's shoulder.

"You know the circumstance, Kurona, stop joking at me like that.." Shiro whined annoyed.

"Thank God, you're in your new body appearance, at least it's better that your old self performance of whining and pouting." Kurona laughed and sighed.

"And I don't know why you seems livelier when you're in your joker state." Shiro pointed out while grinning in delight.

"Shut up." Kurona snapped coldly and going back to her cold self.

Shiro just chuckled and nodded when Kurona gestured herself to leave him.

Kurona accept the nod, and went out from the room.

"Well, at least all is fine... for now."

* * *

"Mikoto Suoh, are you awake?"

Mikoto's amber eyes snapped open as he heard a soft tingling voice greeted him.

"Natha..." He said in a rough whisper.

"I told you, call me Yuki Onna when I'm inside this outfit." Natha let out a soft sigh and smiled warmly.

"Not with your warm smile." Mikoto replied and smiled back.

"I may not be rude to a sick patient." Natha casually said, "How are you? What do you feel now?"  
She continued in warm, comforting tone also cautiousness and concerned voice too.

"My chest still stings." Mikoto grunted, "other than that, all fine."

"That's great to hear." Natha smiled, "your clansman is worried sick about you."

"They didn't cause you problem right?"

"No, nothing at all. But Yata is barely recognizing me, and we make a little _fun _together."

"... I'll talk to him."

"No. Better in this way. It is comfortable."

"... You are weird."

"Thanks."

"I meant I insult you.."

"I know."

Well, there goes their weird but true conversation. And it goes about an hour till their conversation ended. It mainly about friendly jokes and about each group they both handling.

"Well then, I must excuse myself now. I don't want to hear a doctor's comment about how you didn't rest well enough, Mikoto-san." Natha said, calmly and went to the door after she saw Mikoto nodded.

"Rest." That's all she said when she finally closed the door firmly.

Mikoto sighed, and rest his head harshly to the pillow.

"So, it isn't the end yet, huh?"

* * *

_"What do you mean by , 'You're not my clansman since the first time' , King?" A certain small girl grunted at her King in dismay._

_"Well... It's just... you .. didn't fit to be my clansman." Adolf muttered, confused how to explain it to the girl.  
_

_"Why? Am I bad at cooking? Am I not strong to protect you? Am I not smart enough?" Natha said in sad , weary voice.  
_

_"No, no,no!" Adolf cringed and in panic he is, trying to find a way to took all the misunderstanding. "You're VERY good in cooking, you're strong, talented and trained. You're smart enough to me. But you're my daughter right?"  
_

_"Right, it's a disguise , that's what you told me. If I quit being your 'daughter' role, can I be your clansman?" Natha mumbled.  
_

_"NO. It's not like that, really, Natha.." Adolf desperately trying to find a right word to explain it to the girl.  
_

_"You will always be my daughter, Natha. I know we aren't biologically related, but ..." Adolf sadly whimpered.  
_

_"Yea right, I became your daughter since you forcefully ask me to go to school AS your daughter. And now I know that I've been a certified daughter of yours." Natha grunted.  
_

_"True.." Adolf said desperately, "but you are my daughter now. So, how to say this.. I accept you when you came to me to train you, to become the Kings controller."  
_

_"What do you mean by 'controller'?" Natha asked, twitching her eyebrows.  
_

_"I mean, the one who take control of every Kings power."  
_

* * *

__**To be continued...  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Kon'niciwa! ^^ I'm just about to tell you all that this will be the last chapter that featuring Natha Mizune's past/flashback. I'm so sorry to . and everyone that notice, that I've made Natha Mizune almost a mary sue character. I give you all my biggest apology for that. ^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter. I purposely targeted that this chapter would be 4000 words, so, I'll be grateful if you like it! ^^I apologize for any mistakes. ^^  
**

**Disclaimer: K (c) GoRa and GoHands**

* * *

"_A bar , eh? I don't think it's a good idea Natha-san." Fushimi conquered._

"_Hm? What do you mean?" Natha asked back, utterly confused._

"_No.. " Frushimi trailed while glancing at Yata in affected way, " No, just forget what I said."_

_Little did Natha knows , what do the certain boy thinking about, unexpectedly she found herself smirking, realizing the fact, she hurriedly gain back her posture and smiled at Fushimi in understanding way._

"_So, where you-"_

"_LET'S GO TO THAT HOMRA BAR NOW!"_

_Well, there we have a certain chihuahua boy , shouted , cutting Natha's line, jerking up Natha and Fushimi who jumped immideately in respond that they're very shocked by Yata's sudden yell._

"_Eh?" Natha and Fushimi in unison , said , shocked._

"_Let's go now, send me there , now please!" Yata pleaded with his best puppy eyes, making Natha feeling a bit sick , but Fushimi , shockingly seemed flattered when he sees Yata's puppy eyes that isn't a good expression in Yata's face._

_Natha looked at Fushimi , but dumbfounded when she saw Fushimi's expression, and frowned. "... Let's go now, I guess?" She said, smiling. _

"_Yeah! Let's go!"_

_._

_._

"_This is HOMRA bar,Fushimi Saruhiko, Yata Misaki." Natha said as they arrived in front of the bar. She opened the bar's door making a cringing sound, revealing a modern English style bar in the view. _

"_Welcome, mademoiselle! May I ask who're with you today?" A certain honey brunette greet them with his signature warm smile. _

"_This is Yata Misaki and Fushimi Saruhiko. " She said , pointing both of the teenagers and then glancing back at them, pointing at Totsuka. "You two, this is Totsuka Tatara." _

_The three men nodded , Natha smiled to them, then personally to Totsuka. "Where is Kusanagi-san?" She asked._

"_Oh, he's cooking Anna's dinner. So, Natha-chan, what Yata-chan and Fushimi-kun do in here? In HOMRA? When all the HOMRA members are here?" Totsuka said with a uncertain smile and gestured them to look around._

"_I know. But, if you don't mind, I want them to join HOMRA. I hope you agree." Natha smiled to Totsuka, then to the other HOMRA members, who looked at her awkwardly and bewildered. _

"_Of course I don't!" Totsuka cheered. "But I'm not sure with the king. And.. " Totsuka stopped his sentence in mid way, and look at the two boys examining them, making them flinched a bit, and then he return to Natha and smiled. "I think this boys is the boys we met earlier today."_

"_Really?" She raised her eyebrows, "I see then. That's good, you both know each other."_

_"Well, me and Kusanagi-san had invited them to join but.." Totsuka smiled a bit disappointingly , "I don't think they want to." _

_"Really? Yata? Fushimi?" Natha said , looking at the two suddenly-so-silent boys. _

_The two of them just mildly bewildered and just shook their head._

_The certain dual haired girl smiled to them and Totsuka, who returned her smile warmly. _

_"I guess the King will be pleased by this news!" Totsuka cheered. By that time , the King and his right hand clansman with the princess came to the Bar , seemingly confused with what's going on there._

_"Mikoto-san, Kusanagi-san, Anna-chan." Natha greeted them warmly with her warm smile, which returned by Kusanagi and Anna. _

_"What's going on here, Natha, Totsuka?" Mikoto growled with his usual deep voice._

_"Well, Mikoto-san, I bring a few new kids for you." Natha and Totsuka grinned._

_"Hm..? Well, you know they must to the requirement right, King?" Kusanagi said, smiled at Yata and Fushimi._

_The Red King grunted and smiled with his signature smile. He then offered his hand, now flamed by the King's aura. _

_"If you want to join, you must be brave enough, to shake hands with me, don't you?" Mikoto said, saying the requirement in his own way._

_Yata and Fushimi looked at each other, then they one by one , grab the King's hand, and they felt the burning sensation on their collarbone._

_"Good job. Now you both are HOMRA."_

* * *

Kuroh's eyes snapped open as he heard a knock on the door, followed by a soft cringing opened door sound and soft foot step.

"Kuroh, are you awake? Sorry, did I wake you up?" A soft , soothing familiar voice was heard.

"Yes, I'm awake, and don't worry, you didn't." Kuroh said, twisting the truth a little.

"Don't lie." Natha conquered , obviously pissed off.

Kuroh just chuckled in amusement and smiled. "You wear that lolita dress again."

Natha blushed, and looked away, "I know, I'm not good in this dress." She mumbled.

Kuroh smiled , and patted her head comfortingly, "no, you look good in it, don't worry."

Natha looked at Kuroh, defiantly pissed off and grunted, "I'm not a kid, stop patting my head! And DO NOT LIE TO ME."

Kuroh just chortled , and smiled, "sure, Natha."

Natha blushed and looked away again. "Um.. I bring you some breakfast..." She muttered and putted the plate she've been bringing just now in the table beside Kuroh.

"I can see that." Kuroh replied, smiling.

"Eat much, I don't want you become ill or something." Natha uttered, looking at Kuroh with her big brown eyes.

"Don't worry much." Kuroh answered, taking his meal and started eating.

Natha looked at Kuroh without herself knowing it, for about 30 minutes or so. Kuroh shifted from his position and glance at Natha and smiled uncomfortably. "Is there anything in my face?"

Natha jolted in surprise and looked away, "yes, there is mouth , nose , eyes and eyebrows."

Kuroh smiled and finished his food , putting the plate back to the table. "You know exactly that that's not what I mean."

The certain short girl just snorted and kept silent , with her cheeks burning bright red.

"Well, what will you have in your scheadule now?" Kuroh asked.

"I'm meeting Papa , then Mikoto Suoh and Munakata Reisi after this. Why?" Natha asked, confused.

"Well, you sure have no free time today. Sorry to take your time." Kuroh smiled.

Natha just smiled and shook her head, then took a glance to the sleeping cat. She gestured herself to Kuroh that she will left. Kuroh just smiled and nodded, the girl accepted his answer then she walk out and close the door calmly, mouthing to Kuroh to rest properly.

* * *

_"Natha-chan, are you ready for school?" Adolf K. Weismann, a certain German Scientist greeted his so-called-daughter in the kitchen._

_"I'm ready. After breakfast, I'll go directly, Papa." Natha smiled, and get back to cook their meal._

_"Wow.. I never thought you'll call me that." Adolf chuckled and patted Natha's head._

_"Shut up. If you don't like it, I wont." Natha snapped in annoyance._

_"No, no, no, I don't mean I don't like it." Adolf smiled, and sat on the dining table._

_The certain dual haired girl just sighed and putted the omelets on the table, one in front of Adolf and one for her, which is right beside Adolf's._

_"Pray, papa. Don't forget." Natha muttered after she sat and prayed._

_"Sure thing, dear." Adolf smiled and do what the girl told him to, and directly ate his breakfast. Natha smiled and ate slowly but surely. Then she stands up, collected her plates and washed it. Then directly walk to a certain door, that is directed for their private Helicopter that is meant to be used by her for school._

_"I'll be get going now. Papa." She smiled, and grabbed her keys after the door has opened. _

_"Sure thing. Ah, Natha-chan, give your clansman my greetings. And Natha-chan, I think that today you better not to go back here, okay?"_

_"Eh? What do you mean, papa?" Natha asked, surprised and confused,_

_"Well, I've the feeling that you better not come back here today. Beside, I've got a visitor tonight, it'll be hard for you to come here when I'm with someone , right?" Adolf explained with a smile._

_Natha seemed to hesitate but nodded either way and get going. Little did Natha knows, a bad thing will happened._

_._

_._

_._

_"Natha, someone fall, fall from the Himmelreich." Lia informed._

_"I know," Natha sighed, keep in touch with the monitor on her phone that shown the scene of the tragedy._

_"Do you recognize who is it?"_

_"No. But I have the feeling it's... papa."_

* * *

Natha stood in silent infront of Isana Yashiro's medical room. She had visited Mikoto Suoh and Munakata Reisi, but she doesn't have the gut to visit her 'Papa'. "If only I didn't left that day.. This won't be happening. It's all my fault.. my fault... Why do she do that? Why can't I control that Dresden power from her? Why I let this happened? Darn.." She silently cursed in her breath, tears started to formed desperately from her brown eyes.

She helf her head down, carefully knocked the door. Hearing her 'Papa's' voice , even though it's slightly different because he's not in his disposed body and he was in Yashiro Isana's body, but still, Natha recognized it, her 'Papa's'voice. Of course, it makes her guard down, and make her want to ran away, running from the reality. She want to meet her Papa, really, but at the same time, she's afraid. She fear of something that she thought it's her fault. She held back her tears, and opened the door slightly, frowning in fear.

"Natha-chan!" Greeted Yashiro (or Adolf K. Weismann) surprised by her visit. Natha just forced a smile, but she can't held her tears back. A single tear fall slightly on her cheeks, followed by the other.

"Papa.." She replied with hoarsed voice, , she held her head low and shed her tears that won't stop.

"Natha-chan?" Yashiro(Adolf) called her worriedly, he's surprised with her tears. It's not everyday she cried you know, and this is the first time Adolf(Yashiro) saw her cried, solemnly and silently.

Adolf( Yashiro) tried to get down from his bed and walked slowly, to Natha, and hugged her.

Natha stunned , and then she cried in his chest, silently, making Adolf (Yashiro) worried more.

"Why? What happened, Natha-chan?" He asked, pushed Natha abit and lower his body to be the same eye level as her.

"I'm sorry, Papa.. I may not leave that day.. I shouldn't..." She murmured softly, still lowering her head and tears still poured.

Adolf( Yashiro) stunned, and smiled in comforting way, "Natha, that event is inevitable. It's not your fault. I'm the one who asked you not to come, right? And I am the one who asked you to get out from the Himmelreich too. I'm grateful you didn't come and be there when that happened. I won't forgive myself if something happened to you, you know that."

"It's not that!" She cried even harder. "It's all my fault, I can't stop the Colourless King Dresden Slate user! I'm the controller, I'm the chief of Cryteia! Cryteia is made to be controlling the Dresden Slate power! I must be able to stop him, I must be able to do more! I must protect you! I must saved the kings! That's why, that's why you train me, Papa!"

"It's not your fault. It's my fault to let my guard down. After all, you left with my order, it's not your fault at all." Yashiro (Adolf) comforted her again, patting her back.

"But when the accident in Ashinaka High School, I'm not there. I let that happened. I'm a failure, Papa.." She murmured.

"No, it's the smart of you to not getting into the tragedy. If you're there, things get more complicated. Relax, Natha, it's none of your fault." Yashiro smiled, and took her chin and shed her tears.

"How can it be , not my fault?" _And I'm the one who make it happened. _Natha said, keeping the last part for herself.

"I don't get the point. How can it be your fault?" Yashiro grinned.

"..." Natha just stood there in silent. Her tears have stopped from flowing, and she've calmed down.

"Look Natha, I'm happy you're fast enough to make a move and safe us all. So none died." Yashiro smiled , " Well, do you know something about the Colourless King? Is he died?"

"No, _she_ did not." She said, muttered at a word in her sentence.

Yashiro didn't seemed to noticed it. Or if he did, he's probably ignored it.

"Well, you're here to know if I'm fine or not, right?" He said, trying to change the subject that he know to well that Natha didn't seemed to be comfortable in that subject.

"Yes.. Are you?" She replied, looking at him innocently.

"Of course! My head still stings and my chest hurts but I'm okay!" He grinned.

"That's nice to hear." She smiled sweetly.

"Now that's the Natha I wish to see. Not the mourning and crying one." He joked and poked her cheek.

"Shut up!" She snapped, pissed off. Then she held out a relieve sigh, and smiled. "I'm happy to meet you and heard that you're alright. Now then, I'll get going, Papa."

"Sure Natha-chan, just becareful, don't pushed yourself to hard. You've get anemia and anorexia nervosa when the first time we met. I don't want you get into one of them again." He smiled and waved.

"Sure thing, Papa. Don't be so worried," She grunted, and closed the door with a smile.

Yashiro smiled and looked at the door for a few minutes.

"Well, I wonder what she meant by '_She did not died._'"

* * *

"Kurona, I'm home.." A certain dual haired girl greeted a black cat in front of her mansion's door with a smile, gently took the cat in her hand.

"Natha, release me." Kurona, the black cat which is a strain, stated annoyed.

Natha smiled apologetically and putted Kurona back on the ground.

The black cat frowned and transformed to her human form. "I am not a cat to be patted. I'm a strain. Well not only that too." She said with a flat voice, but even though it's oblivious by any other, Natha knows Kurona too much to not notificate the hint of annoyance in her voice.

"And, you aren't back for a normal conversation , right?" She continued.

"Hm.. Touche." Natha shrugged and smile coldly, "you aren't an idiot , Kurona. You know the answer aren't you, girly grandma? And please use your cloth, goddamnit." She grunted and pull of her winter jacket and put it on Kurona's nude body. "As resisting it was to you, it seemed more decent to me. Just deal with it."

"Tch..." Kurona clicked her tongue and curses silently, she then putted Natha's jacket on. "Really, this is the reason why I really despise this form." She grumbled. "I know, I know. And what do you plan on doing next?" She continued, wondering.

"You're really annoying, oh, and also indecent my lovely Kurona-chan~" Natha purred jokingly at Kurona and grinned. "Oh, I don't know , your highness. Keep it in your mind, I'm only your partner. You're lucky, none of the _victims _notice that it's you. None notice that you're the cause of this chaos."

"Shit, shut up Natha-tan! I'll slay your throat if you dare to joke around like that again." Kurona whimpered in her usual flat tone and poker face, annoyed even though she doesn't show it dearly.

"And I would be careless if they were able to find out. Beside, I think I'm going to like their reaction. I think it's going to be very interesting, at least for me if not for you. This circumstances isn't _ripe _yet to make the real chaos and the traniquility.. I want more." Kurona smirked.

"Shut up dear sexy Kurona." Natha continued her joke and smiled, "And no. I'm not going to like whatever happen if they know. I'm not a big fan of your chaos, Kurona. I'm not worried about my self though, but I'm worried about..."

"Tsk, I'm really going to rip that throat of yours." Kurona threatened darkly and summoned her beautiful well craved scythe and aimed for Natha's throat which Natha gratefully accepted and as she tried to defend, a member of the Cryteia enters the scene and protect the mistress. Kurona skillfully quickly took the scythe back when it's about to hurt the weak member. Natha worriedly asked him to go to the Health Center and frowned at Kurona. "You must be more carefull, Kurona."

"Whatever." Kurona frowned, "it's not my idea that he'll intercept , and I'm not concerning about whateber in your mind, so I'm not the one who will agreed and mourning in my room, concerning idiotly about that with you."

"Shut up, idiot grandma. I'm not mourning and concerning like an idiot ." Natha protested, "I'm just concerned about Papa.. and him.. Also the other Cryteias'. And Kurona, if you're so annoyed by the nicknames I gave you, just use decent clothes and don't go to night clubbing again."

"What? What the... Shoot! Who said that rumour?! I didn'y go to the Night Clubbing goddamnit! Who said this must be prepared to lossed his or her throat.." Declare Kurona, making her fist, "And yes, I will use that 'decent clothes' of yours, and those clansman wanna talk to you."

"Well, don't blame anyone. I am the one who saw you walking out from the Night club with lack of conciousness, loose clothing, and hiccups everywhere. Your face is beet red and you seemed exhausted and drunk. So I'm watching you and bring you back when you faint out." Natha shrugged and smirked.

"You saw that? Geez, it's an accident, I'm just accidently drunk!" Kurona protested. "And I came there all the way because of someone that I need to take care of."

"Well, explain then, why I've met you in that state for 7 times in a month, and the next morning you complained about the sore in your thighs." Natha smirked in delight, feeling she've won.

"That's because everytime I've got there and they were throwing beers to me and some of it went over to my throat! And by the way, why are we talking about this?" Kurona groaned in annoyance.

"I don't know, but I appreciate more explaination about that. Oh, and the pills you've got in your room. I want some explaination dear.." Natha smirked.

"Geez, shut up! And don't forget about your beloved clansman that were waiting like a century for you in front of your office , dumbass." Kurona cursed.

"Shut up birdbrain, I know that. But isn't it just too many? What's going on?" Natha frowned, looking at the crowd in front of her office.

"It seems that they want to meet and greet to you as they are your beloved fans," Kurona snickered. "And I don't wanna be joining you in handling them. So handle your self while I get my beauty sleep. See ya." Kurona smirked and started to turn back and and left her.

"Sure, I have fans." Natha shrugged and frowned, "you still owe me a big explaination about the Night Club Tragedy, and sleepy head, just help me a bit will you? Don't leave your lovely Natha alone." She continued , jokingly at the last part.

"No way. I going to my lovely comfortable bed. Bye bye~" Thus, the lazy black cat walked away from the crowd and left the short annoyed girl alone, handling the crowd.

Natha frowned in annoyance and shrugged, she took a glance on the crowds once more and sweat dropped at the view. She walked towards them with her normal business smile and talked to them. It turns out a small little talk to be an hour meeting , and the short loli girl just left exhausted and frowning when all the members have left her room. "That's one hell of a meeting." She groaned, and walked out her room lazily, but keep her composure to be aware if there is one or more Cryteia member walking around the office area, and to Kurona's room. "Goddamnit Kurona... Shit." She cursed while walking sincerely to the said strain's bed room. "Kurona, wake up, sleepy head." She said while knocking the door softly.

Silence. That is what she get for reply. It seems to her that the cat girl is still sleeping soundly and peacefully. "What a brat.." Natha cursed annoyed.

In an instant, the door was blew out by no other than a furious dual haired brunette. "Kurona..." She frowned in a dangerous deep voice.

"Don't ya dare to disturb mah beauty sleep. I mah no gonna help ya if ya do." Kurona snapped unconciounously while sleeping with the slang words.

"You aren't helping already, deliquent, now get up , don't be such a annoying brat!" Natha snorted and went to Kurona's bed room, bringing out a bucket of cold bathing water and 'accidently' pour it of Kurona's head, making the cat girl to jolted in surprise.

Natha grinned and drag the soaky wet cat girl out from the room, to the Hot Water Bathroom. "Take a bath , deliquent cat. You smelled like a stray cat that have just falled to a trash bin." She snickered.

Kurona hissed and frowned in annoyance, and summoned her scythe and point right at Natha's throat. "I hate water damn it.. And I can do it my myself, Old lady!" She snapped.

Natha chuckled and crushed the scyther with a touch of her finger-coated-aura easily and smirked, "an old hag may not say that to such a young lady~ And you can't even use your clothes properly. And as I said, you're smelly as hell, so it's a must that you must take a bath, dumbass."

"Lucky that I used my aura to make the scythe.." Kurona frowned and mumbled softly. "And who asked you to do so anyway? Baby sitter?"

"Yes, your baby sitter, Shi-chan!" Natha cheered and grinned. "Nee.. Kurona.. If you tried to point that scythe of yours to me , I'll destroyed it , totally. To the core. The core of the aura source." She threatened darkly, with a cold smirked and a glare in addition.

"Whatever, you monster." Kurona groaned. " You could destroy it as much as you want, I will always summon it." Almost boringly, the cat girl stated. "And I would careless about Shiroi. I despise her, you know that."

" You know without the Dresden Slate Power, your scythe can't be used. And you know clearly I have all the privilage I need to take it from you.' Natha sighed, "and why you despise her that much? She's your best friend in the old times."

"... She's white. She's an angel. I'm black.. I'm harshly a breed of angel , and humans.. and also demons. Black and White won't get along. We wont get along." Kurona hissed. "And even though I know what you said it's true, I still have my power from my family chain. It's my power, since I was born. You know that."

"I.. see. You still.. Well.. I can't do anything though, so what can I said?" Natha frowned. "And sure, whatever you said. Just deal with the fact you can lose it."

"Yes, Natha-tan." Kurona nodded but frowning. "I know that. Just give me my precious privacy time in the bath you've been dying to asked me to."

"Okay~ As you wish, Kurona-chan~" Natha cheered, and ran out from the bathing room and slammed the door.

"Geez, she could be more elegant than that."

* * *

"Natha-chan.."

"Ah, Shi-chan! What is it?" Natha smiled at the white haired girl in front of her.

"No.. nothing in particular.. But... is Kuro-chan alright?" Shiro(Shiroi Anne) asked, weakly.

"Yes she is, Shiroi Anne." Natha stated calmly and patted Shiroi shoulder.

"I hope.. There will be a time, we can be friends like before.." Shiro desperately muttered.

"There will. I promised. Hold my words, okay, Shi-chan? She's just having hard time. Having that power and responsiblity is not an easy job."


End file.
